Better rethink that joke
by Ferian.D
Summary: Beast boy feels lonely and then he came up with one idea… How to make titans all attention focused on him? Pretend to be sick! Sorry about my English, I don't own Teen Titans


Better rethink that joke.

Beast boy feels lonely and then he came upwith one idea… How to make titans all attention focused on him? Pretend to be sick!

- Hija guys! – Beast Boy shouted loudly when he entranced to titans common room. It was really crowded now, like it used to be on Friday morning. Robin was carefully searching informations about Slade, who disappeared after beating Trigon. Unfortunately, Robin haven't time for this before they defeated Brain.

- Sh! – Robin whispered – Not now Beast Boy, I think I just found something!

- Hey, I just wanted to say hellow! –Changeling Complained, but Robin made him quiet really fast.

- So hellow and now could you please shut up for a moment?

- Hmf! – Now BB tried with Cyborg. – Cy! How about playing video games? Ha? Ya will see how I kick your butt!

- Not now BB, Robin would killed us,oh, as you're here how about trying my new super hyper mega meaty meat stew?

- I'll refuse…

- So go somewhere else – He wagged his spoon – Better safe than sorry before you'll destroy me my meal.

- Hey! /why do you think I will break some…- He accidentaly pushed pot, but Cyborg catched it on time – thing…

- Yeeaw! So hot! – Cyborg shouted.

- Can't you be quiet just for a minute, can you?! – Robin yelled.

- Robin! You've scared Silkie! – Starfire started up and runned after her little bungorf- OH Silkie! Please do not run that fast!

- All idiots… - Said Raven and disappeared like she always do.

- Well… - BB started – Now there is less people, it will be more quiet…

-Get out… - Robin said firmly

- B-but…

- Look what have you done! Go out! NOW!

Beast boys ears flopped. He just left like girls did.

################################################## #######

- They don't care about me at all! – he said to himself when he was all alone in his room. Again- I wonder what would they do if I've been lying in bed badly hurt or sick, phew! They would feel guilty of how they've been treating me lately…! Wait… That's not stupid…

(IT is! BB stop! You still have a chance!)

- Ok… Now just how to prepare it to be realistic… Hmn… How will I make them think I have a fever…? Of course! Dogs have bigger temperature than humans…

(About 39* Celsius, Sorry, I have no foggiest idea how it is in other so I will explain. 36.6 – normal temperature human have, 37 subfebrile, 38 fever, 40very big fever)

If I'll try to change temperature In my mouth to dogs temperature… Yeah, It might work… I'd have to sacrifice a little for that, but… Finally… - he rubbed his hands – Titans will be taking care of me, Robin give me blankets, Cyborg preparing Tofu, Starfire… Hmn… Maybe massage… Oh, yeah! And Raven… - He imagined in his mind Raven giving him grapes and waving him by a big fan – Ow yeah… So… Let's get it started!

################################################## ######

Beast boy have been walking on the whole tower coughing and sneezing ostentatiously to make sure that all the titans will hear it, but still… Nobody even asked him how's he feeling.

- Pfff… And they called themselves my friends… I have to do something bigger… Maybe… Falling from stairs?! (No, please BB, don't be stupid… ) Yeah… That should've work.

Beast boy came to the common room again.

- What do you want? – Cyborg asked nervously. BB gulped. He was repairing his hands now.

- Um… - Ok BB… Try to look sick and tired. – He thought – Oh… Just some tea…

Everyone looked at him surprised.

- You don't like tea. – Raven pointed out.

- Yeah… - Changeling looked at her trying to get his ears more flopped. – I tried to get some in morning but you trew me away… COUGH COUGH!

- Ya sick buddy? – Cyborg raised his eyebrow.

- Oh… It's nothing! I'm sure it's just a small cold… I'll get some tea and… - Now he was standing on stairs to go down. He was good pretender I must admit. He did that realistic, but actually didn't do himself any domage.

- BEAST BOY! – They all shouted in panic. Everyone left everything what they were doing and run to BB's side.

- Uh… - Changeling got up slowly.

- Dude, ya ok? – Cyborg helped him to stand.

- Oh… Yea, I'm sorry… I'm making you guys so much trouble… And you are soo kind to me… Thank you…

- He's REALLY sick! – Said Raven, who paled after Beast boy words.

- Oh Raven, It's normal that I want to show you some gratitude and you are so worried about me… I feel very grateful.

- Oh, glorious! – Starfire clapped her hands. – I'm gonna prepare some friendship pie! – And she flew…

-You sure you're ok? – Robin asked firmly.

- Yeah… - _Oh come on! What's wrong with you guys! Look at me, how sick I am!_ – He thought.

- Good. Don't overtake yourself, okay?

- Mhm…

################################################## #########

- And what now?! Hmn… What to do to make them really, REALLY worried…?! They just… Just don't care about me… - He sat in the corner. – Ok… It's time to go harder . No sleep all night and ll night training! After that I'll be looking like death himself!

And like he said. Firstly it was hard. He was extremely sleepy, but after midnight he stopped feeling like this. He got new energy, but about 2 a.m he was tired from exercises. Night was quite cold and he sweated terribly. But no, he won't give up! Rest of the night he spent in the gym. Fortunately he didn't woke up anyone, about 5 a.m he felt he have enough. Sleep was the only thing he wanted now, but he couldn't.

- Just a little bit longer… Titans are going to get up… Uhh… I just… Lie in the sofa for a minute… My tea from evening… - He held the mug but he fallen asleep.

################################################## ###########

- I don't know Robin… But maybe let's better take him bed. It's cold in here.

- Friend Cyborg, you sure our friend is going to be ok? He looks so pale and exhausted…

- I think It's just a cold. Everybody gets it sometimes Star.

Beast boy woke up but he didn't opened his eyes. He knew what he should do now. He focused and raised his body temperature.

- Cough… Cough…

- Friend Beast boy? Are you ok? Maybe you want me to bath you?

- Starfire… I don't think…-

- Cough… Uh… guys? What are you doing in my room?

- It's common room, BB, how'd ya feeling?

- I… - Beast boy started with the most sadness voice he could. – I…m not sure… I felt so hot all night and I couldn't sleep but now it's so cold… Or maybe hot…

Titans looked at themselves…

- Let me check… - Robin said and did exactly what Beast boy wanted him to. He checked his forehead. Robins hand was hold in few moments on Beast boy's head. Next he take off the hand and put it on his green friend cheek. – He has a fever… It seems to be high, Cy, can you bring here thermometer? –He was worried, that for sure. All the time he thought that Beast boy is just playing or have a small cold, but it doesn't looked like a usual cold. Truly, he was now not sure what to do. If Beast boy is very sick who should he call!? Vet or doctor? Why he never thought about this before?! His friend is half animal, what kind of damage may do him human sickness? He had cold before, but… if that's an animal sickness? What now?

- Here ya go. – Cy put thermometer into his friend mouth. – Hold still.

- Mhm… - That was the only thing Beast Boy could respond. He started to feel ill, after checking he should get rid of that fever.

- 39.6 – Cyborg said now in little panic.

- It's not good… - Said Raven and then she checked his forehead. He began to sweat. What of Rae will find out that he's pretending? But no… She looked at him worriedly.

- Cough, cough… I feel sick… - _Let's make them worry more!_ –He thought.

- Come on, Buddy… It happens with high fever. – He uplifted him and carried to med bay in bridge-style. – I'll give ya some medicines.

- Mhn… - Beast boy Hugged him tightly.

################################################## ########

- I think it may be that one… - Robin looked at screen. There were few animal sicknesses which were similar to Beast boy's one.

- Yo, Rob – Cy came to common room – This is that porridge you made for BB?

- Yeah..- Robin answered didn't even looking at his metal friend. Is eyes was staring at the screen- Cy, does Beast boy has a wet nose?

- Um.. I don't know…

- Check it. We need as many information's as it's possible

- Right… - Cyborg left. Silkie'd jumped on table and started eating food from the bowl hidden behind vase with flowers…

#################################################

- Here ya go Buddy… - Cy petted his head gently. – Robin made some porridge for ya.

- Thank you… - Unfortunately for BB, Cyborg was checking his fever every 30min, so he wasn't able to hide it. But still… He couldn't get rid of it just like that. They would get extremely angry if they'll get know. Beast boy ate some porridge. It tasted… It had no taste actually. But Cyborg was staring at him and convinced to eat it all. So he did.

#################################################

And then it started. Firstly little nausea. Ok, it can be, maybe because of the fever. Starfire was taking care of Silkie lately so she came to visit him a little bit late, but with her usual cheerful smile, she probably wanted to cheer him up.

- And then I made for him a big bowl of tamaranian white glegloghnarks! And he ate it all!

- Wow, it must've been good. – He said gulping. Changling, right now, really didn't wanted to talk about food.

- And tomorrow I'm going to the park with silkie. I was thinking about meal for this trip, Friend Beast boy, what would you suggest?

- Um… Maybe… Tea?

- I was thinking about Glabragh gluthen pie or bowl of jaglorkah.

- What's this…?

- The GG pie is made of violet crème from wild bugs and… -

That was definitely too much for BB. He run fast to the toilette throwing up.

- Friend Beast Boy! – Starfire got really nervous.- Don't worry, dear sick friend! I'm going for Friend Cyborg! – She left.

When Cyborg arrived Changeling was still throwing up. Moreover, he couldn't stop. Cyborg was in little panic. Few second later Robin came.

- And he cant stop? Give him something! He'll get dehydrated!

- How do you think I'm supposed to give him anything? He will throw it up before gulp.

- By shot.

- BB stoped for a minute. They almost thought that it's over, but not. It wasn't.

- I will prepare injection. – Cyborg gone. That time Beast Boy was sure that it's over. He just had to get rid of… Everything. But it worked.

- Hold him Rob.

- B-but… Cy, wait! I don't want any shots! – He tried to escape, but Robin hold him still. It wasn't to hard, because their green friend was already tired.

- It's for Your own goodness Beast Boy. It'll be ok, you'll see it won't hurt at all.

Tears came into Beast Boys eyes. Robin wanted to comfort him by saying it won't hurt, but he didn't tell him truth. It hurt.

- See? It wasn't that bad! – Cy petted him gently. – You won't be throwing up after this.

- Mhn… - Beast boy rubbed his arm.

- I need to add this to my searching list. – Robin said and helped Cyborg carry Their green friend to bed. BB was protesting, but he had no chance. Moreover he started to be bored by just lying in bed. He even asked Cy if he can play some games, but Cyborg said that he should spend that time on sleeping.

It was getting worse. Beast Boy started sneezing and coughing. This time for real. Last night he'd been training in cold and today he's really exhausted by all symptoms he had. Nothing weird that now his fever was real.

Only thing he could do was sigh.

Robin finally decided to call both, Doctor and Vet. Both said the same. Flu. Robin with Cy had to hold BB again because he had to have another injection. Poor Robin was bitten that much, that blood started to fall on the floor.

- Hold still! That will help you! – Then he turned to doctors – Sorry, he doesn't like anything with medicine, especially shots.

- Nah. – Vet just waved his hand – It's normal in my job. – and he started to wear gloves.

- I think it's not necessary to check him there. – Doctor suggested seeing BB's scared face.

- Oh, sorry… It's a custom.

- I think we wouldn't be able to hold him that much – Cy laughed. Actually, he was pretty happy, that his friend will get better soon. He done bandaging Robins hand. The boy wander also felt relief. He really thought it may be worse. He really should take more care of his little friend.

Finally BB spent in med bay about two weeks before Cy let him go. Everyone was coming to cheer him up a little. Even Raven came with tea several times or to read him books.

The fact is that Changelings relationship with friends rised much, but he got his lesson. Never ever pretend like this again.


End file.
